


Poetry

by The_Devils_Apostle



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Villainous (Cartoon), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Dark, Death, Multi, Poetry, Suicide, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devils_Apostle/pseuds/The_Devils_Apostle
Summary: Come for a dance in hell.





	1. The Villain's Remorse

I used to love,  
the bitter rain,  
as she would wash the pain away.  
I used to love,  
the gleam of blades,  
dull yet refined.  
I used to love,  
to waste the day away,  
doing nothing but thinking,  
and wondering my mind.  
I used to love spending,  
some time away,  
from heros and villains,  
and the rest of my kin.  
I used to love my,  
music box,  
once held so dear.  
Now the melody has again turend,  
bitter as I,  
watch the clock tick on.

 

 

And now I watch,  
blood go down the,  
drain,  
in the harsh and pouring rain.  
I am cut,  
by the finest of,  
blades,  
and no-one will shed a tear.  
If I am to waste,  
even a single day,  
my kingdom will fall to ruin.  
Before I pray for some  
time a-  
way,  
now I pray for them to take me,  
away.  
The music box lays,  
gathering dust beneath the,  
ground,  
where my heart lies,  
still ticking on.


	2. Jump rope

Jump rope, jump rope,  
come and play with me.  
One more skip,  
one more hop,  
and we'll all be free.  
Kick out the chair,  
and we can't breath,  
but then we will all be free.   
Be it light or darkness that greets us,  
we _WILL_ be free.


	3. My Garden

Flowers I see bloom in the abyss,  
of colour so vibrant with blues and greens.  
Ones with thorns, and ones with teeth.  
The ones with eyes, and ones with ears,  
those who see and those who speak.   
The abyss in truth dawns a frightening grey,  
and some who **jump** will see the **show**.


	4. Wonderland

All she did was,  
follow the white rabbit.  
Down and down we go,  
we're in for a show.  
Mad man with hat and caterpillar with pipe,  
and a cat grinning like an idiot.  
Welcoem to the show, oh  
welcome to the show.  
Monster from in and monster from out,  
they all dance upon this stage.  
Until we flip to the final page,  
when the curtains come to a **close**.


	5. Glass Road

A fine road of glass I walk on,

to the Garden of fools.

Hell’s gates are closed, 

and Heaven is empty.

Bottles lay strewn across the,

roads and I,

have lost the forbidden fruit that I stole.

To a man less than me.


	6. Who

What is it that I hear on the   
Radio?  
Calling my name.  
The faint whispers melt into the,  
night.  
Who can hear my cries melt,  
into the,  
sky?  
Who sees the tears run in-to the,  
rain?  
  
Who speaks my name?


	7. Player

Once again,  
turned our promises to ashes.  
Restarted again.  
My blade back in my hand.   
You told me you're rootin’ for me,  
but we’ve all got skeletons in the closet.  
In a flash,  
I’m back here.   
The surface just another dream.  
It’s just the temptation,  
no time for hesitation.  
When the bells of the judgement hall chime again,  
the crown will be atop of my head,  
and you’ll be nothing more,  
than a pile of dust.


	8. Judgement Hall

It’s just a feeling I have.   
I’m thankful that you’ve fulfilled our wish,  
brought us up to the surface,  
but...  
Why do I feel that,  
if I turn around,  
you’ll be there,  
holding a knife and smiling,   
taking everyone I love,  
over and over again?  
You said you wouldn't reset,  
but that’s an empty promise,  
an overused lie.  
I feel like I’ll end up back in Snowdin,  
It’s just a feeling,  
ya know?  
A stab of instinct,  
a faint, distant memory,   
_t e l l i n g   m e   t o   s o a k_  
 _t h e   g o l d e n   t i l e s   o f   t h e   j u d g e m e n t   h a l l_  
 _w i t h   y o u r   b l o o d ._


	9. How Villainous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villainous~

If only Love was ever so black and white.  
A tip of the hat and   
what malicious glimmer dwell in your eyes.  
As like your silky velvet,   
pitch like the night.  
Two strange lovers,  
meet at near twelve strikes.  
One adorns a mask,  
and one the abyss.  
What happens when two monsters,  
unveil themselves.  
Rid of all lies and all facades.  
Somewhere in the night,  
a black rose and another intertwine.  
Yet somehow forms a shade of grey.


	10. Chapter 10

The cacophony of voices,

speak.

And I am forced to,

listen.

To wails and screams of 

torment and

pain.

As the static calls my name.

 

Only in the dead of,

night.

Do the voices truly,

speak.

 

Of all the horrors,

of man.

 


	11. PaperHat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackhat is cute. But Flug is also cute. They both cute cute.

Why, you may ask,

does he love this,

madman?

Because he sees the flames that,

burn,

under the mask.

True nature in chains,

in the depth of his mind.

Do you see those green eyes,

glow,

like a monsters from the depths?

Because I do~


	12. Namesake

Oh little Devil, what secrets do you hide?

"I can't tell you that, for a nickle and a dime".

"I can take more, than just a fool's change:,

"l'll take a soul or two; a few years off y'er life".

But little Devil I asked,

what can I get, for a nickle and a dime?

"Well for that I'll give,a word of advice,"

"Don't deal with the Devil"

" 'less you can take his price."

 


	13. Why is it

Why is it that you think he'll,

cry,

if he lost someone dear?

We've been over this,

countless times;

the more you hold someone dear,

the more you must understand,

we are beings not alike them,

they will die,

and we will live on.

 

Love is a scary thing,

I thought I've become numb but,

no,

she had to come and break me.

 

Nox


	14. Ace of Spades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace of hearts?

To whom does this sorrow belong,  
to?  
Accompanying the flowers falling from the,  
Heavens,  
I sing.  
The soft sprinkle of rain too,  
comes with the sorrow.

And the pitter patter sends a message,  
  


of death,

and sadness.


	15. A little treat for the morbid ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

I cut and I burn, salt in my wounds and 

a shotgun to the head with a glass of cya-

nide.

There is only so much C4 I can spare, 

a noose seems like the second best,

but alas I know not how to knot. 

 

I sink in the cold depth,

and cut.


	16. Haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this as some what of a quote on a random chinese website. Then I added my own spin to it and translated it to English. If the original owner has any qualms about this, feel free to comment and I will take this down.
> 
>  
> 
> TDA

If there was true peace,

who would strive for discord?

 

If there was true friedship,

who would want to destory that hope?

 

If there is true euqality,

who would strive for meaningless status?

Too bad.

 

It's not fair,

not friendly,

not equal,

so I am hateful of this all.

 

 

Sometimes,

we jump.

 

Not because we can't take it,

it's because we understand.


	17. The White Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found this as some what of a story on a random chinese website. Then I added my own spin to it and translated it to English. If the original owner has any qualms about this, feel free to comment and I will take this down. (Also, it's so much better in Chinese I'm sorry)
> 
> TDA

A wear a white dress,

with my hair down,

and red eyes,

like a ghost seeking vengence.

 

Well, I am.

 

I hold a dagger,

stained with the blood of hundreds.

I am killing,

and I am killing.

 

I stand upon the tower,

looking down.

 

This dawn is my sunset,

as I plunge the dagger into my heart.

With a smile,

I whisper,

"With my life I curse you all,"

and fall from the tower.

 

 

 


	18. The Sparrow

I don't know why the Heavens cry,

but I know it weeps for one.

 

I don't know why fire burns,

but I know that it's done.

 

I don't know snow's bitter cold,

but I know that it has forgotten love.

 

I don't know why the mockingbird sings,

with a minor melody this day,

 

but alas here is my bow and arrow at the ready. 

 

 

 


	19. It's strange

The voices are louder at midnight,

when there be not a star in the sky.

As you and I lay in bed,

thoughts come in our head.

 

"Perhaps we'll be better off dead", they say,

sugar-coated blades.

 

I write at just past midnight,

to preach my silent words,

to people who never listen,

to monsters who can't see.

 

There isn't a monster underneath my bed,

however,

there is one on it.

 

 

 

La Fin

 


	20. This sick twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that. I finally wrote a poem for my favourite game.   
> Go search up Identity V haha.

I cannot put into words,

how I love.

I am a killer, 

a madman,

but madmen have hearts.

And mine beats for you alone.

 

"I echo a chorus",

"One said a long time ago",

"Does he love me or does he not?"

"As another petal falls off the flower."

 

We are not crazy,

just a little off,

a little too far gone.

 

A foolish game,

made for and by fools.

 

-Jack


	21. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick and twisted.

I cannot put into words,

how I love.

I am a fool,

a killer,

a puppet on strings.

 

"I echo your chorus,"

"Your honey slathered words."

"A meaningless question,"

"A petal falls off the rose".

 

I don't proclaim to be sane,

but I don't think I can be saved.

Just a little too close to the edge,

a little too far gone.

 

I play this foolish game,

for you and you alone.  

 

-Nabu


	22. 1. From the window

He looks down from the window,  
and enjoys the blissful unsilence.  
One hundred paintings,  
and not one.  
“He” is quite,  
when the brush moves.  
What blissful silence,   
if only it would last.  
  
从窗口向下眺望，  
享受不存在的安静。  
一百幅油画，  
但一幅画都没有。  
“他”是安静的，  
当画笔在纸上跳舞。  
安静，  
但只有那一瞬间。


	23. I wish

I wish for time to be slowed,

wish for flowers to never wilt.

I wish the pond never dries,

wish the music never ends.

 

And I wish that light and shadows always chase tail. 

 

愿时间流逝减慢，  
愿花朵永不凋零。  
愿池塘的水永不干枯，  
愿钢琴曲目永不停奏。  
愿昼与夜永世共舞，  
愿光与影永世追逐。


	24. Thorn and Bramble

Who sang the lonely tune?

Carols for a broken king.

An epiphany in the dead of night,

Is this what you seeked?

 

There praise with no words,

Songs without sounds.

White-washed walls,

A page cut in two.

Who said paper roses didn’t have thorns?


	25. Spray paint

A dusty piano pushed to the side,

Plays a lonely tune.

Dried parchment and heavenly scroll,

Now but faint memories.

Who now sings to the accompaniment,

Alone,

In the shadows of the banquet hall?

Who painted this colorful canvas blissfully,

Sliver.

Then left me in the dark to rot?


End file.
